Shinigami's mercenary
by Jokers-asslyum
Summary: Chosen by the god of death as her mercenary. Our young hero will walk down a path that he must pave himself.
1. Chapter 1

A six year old Naruto lay in his bed. He couldn't get out. The pains in his stomach were to great. He hadn't eaten in more than a week and now could barely stand. As he lay clutching his stomach he heard his door unlock.

He smiled hoping it was his jiji to bring him some food. Instead in the doorway stood a woman. She stood at five foot six with creamy white skin, long silver hair the as braided to her mid back, and golden eyes.

She wore a white kimono with the kanji for death on the left side of her chest. The front opened to show some of the cleavage from her 36DD breast the jiggles slightly as she walked.

She moved to Naruto's side as she knelt next to him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"You can call me shin young Naruto. And I'm here to offer you a contract."

"What's a contract?" He asked groaning in pain.

"well you need money right?" He nodded. "Well in exchange for working for me I'll supply you with money and a technique to change your appearance so that you can buy food. What do you say?"

Naruto grinned. "yes. What do you want me to do?"

"Simple you're going to be my soul reaper. Every time you kill something a little money will be added to your account. Which can be viewed on the tattoo I'm about to give you. The mark will also allow you to shape shift. Now hold out your arm. " Naruto nodded and did as instructed.

Shin pulled her tanto from her obi and slid the tip into Naruto's arm. Naruto winced in pain as he watched her carve a symbol into his arm. It was a oni mask holding a tanto in its teeth. At the very least the pain took away from the pain in his stomach.

As Shin pulled the blade from his skin she slid the blade across her hand hovering it over his wound allowing her blood to mix with his.

The wound began to close as it glowed a dark purple before fading. "There it is done. As a gift for not crying I will add five thousand ryo to your account. Whenever you want to accesses funds simply channel chakra into your tattoo and say withdraw and the amount. Balance inquiry will tell you how much you have.

If you want to transform into someone just picture them and then transform. Everyone you kill will be linked to you so you can call on them later on. However it will take a A-ranked Justus worth of chakra to do so. So don't try it right away." Naruto nodded as she explained.

Shin bid Naruto fair well and left. Naruto quickly moved to his bed and grabbed the magazine he had swiped from a drunkin chunin.

Flipping through the pages Naruto found the amateur submissions section. He looked through the pages before stopping on a red headed woman. Her bio said she was five four with 36D breast a twenty four inch waist and thirty eight inch hips. Her read hair was sprawled across the sheets as she lay naked looking up at the camera with violet eyes. Her name was apparently Kyla and she was from northern fire country.

Naruto stared at the picture as he felt his body slowly changing. When he looked down he saw a pair of perky breast obscuring his feet. "It worked dattebayo." He said squeezing his breast.

Naruto took a few minutes to adjust his voice to a girls before grabbing a oversized t-shirt and shorts from his closet. He didn't like stealing but when you have nothing everything counts. He slipped them on and pulled the draw string tight.

"I'll have to buy some girl clothes if I plan to use this form in the future." He said in his new voice as he walked out of his apartment towards the market. Five thousand ryo wasn't a lot, but it'd buy him some food for the week and some second hand clothes from the thrift store for both personas.

He first walked into the thrift store. He picked out a couple of shirts and shorts in his size before walking to the women's section. Noticing the men starring at his bouncing breast Naruto realized he may need a bra.

Quickly moving to the rack he looked around. Remembering the bio from the magazine Naruto quickly grabbed one of the bras in his new size. He then proceeded to grab a pair of jeans some sandals and a tank top before going to the fitting room to try them all on. When he wear satisfied with how everything fit he took the clothes up to the counter.

The girl smiled at him. "So buying your son new clothes?" She asked. Naruto chuckled. "Oh no they're a present for my nephew. He's going on a trip to northern fire country so I want to make sure he has something to grow into." "Well that's very nice of you." She said smiling as she finished ringing him up. "That'll be twenty seven hundred ryo." Naruto smiled pulling the money from his pocket paying.

Naruto's next stop was the market. He used his left over money to buy meat, vegetables, tea, and silverware. When he finished shopping he still had three hundred ryo left. "I'll save that for a emergency." He said walking back into his apartment.

Once Naruto set his stuff on the table he transformed back into himself before changing into his new clothes. "Come to think of it I need to come up with a name and back story for that girl." He said laying down on his bed munching on a squid kabob.

He picked up the magazine and began thumbing through the photos looking for a popular girls name. "You know if I got someone to take pictures I could submit photos of a different form to one of these magazines." He said thinking out loud.

Deciding it was best to get a nap in before he went out to earn his pay for the night. Naruto turned in a bit early.

When he awoke the moon was high in the sky. Naruto stood and focused his mind on the shape of a small dog. Quickly transforming into a small rot willer Naruto ran off into the night.

Naruto knew who his first target would be. Mr. Mizoshi was a man who would often throw rotten fruit at Naruto whenever he tried to shop in the market instead of in the slums.

Naruto looked for a entrance before spotting a doggy door. He looked around and noticed that the dog was tied up and asleep. "Probably peed in the house." Naruto thought out loud as he walked inside.

He quickly climbed the stairs and walked to where his new k9 nose smelled the old man. Standing on his hind legs he used his front paws to unlock the door as he walked in.

Creeping close to the bed Naruto put both paws on it gently before leaning over latching his jaws down on Mizoshi's neck. The man's eyes widened but he couldn't scream, as the blood filled his throat. He turned his eyes to the dog before they went cold. Naruto grinned and ran back downstairs and out the doggy door making his way into the woods.

Transforming back Naruto saw that the kill had brought him another ten thousand ryo. "Good that should be enough for some more clothes. I'll use half tomorrow and put the rest away. When I graduate the academy I want to move out of that damn house." He said to himself.

Unknown to him a man was watching in a tree above. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting." He grinned disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up early the next morning making breakfast. He was happy to have good quality good to eat instead of instant ramen and borderline meat and vegetables. After a breakfast of eggs sausage and oatmeal he quickly changed into his new formed he dubbed Rias.

Changing into the clothes he'd bought yesterday. Rias pulled five thousand ryo from her account and headed to the shopping district.

"Come to think of it I could use this form to get a part time job. I'll keep a eye out while I'm in town." She said walking into one of the small shops.

Looking through the selection. She picked out two packs of panties, two regular t-shirts, a pair of jeans and a pair of shorts. Bringing them up to the counter she smiled at the woman.

"Will that be all for the day ma'am?" She asked. "Yup that's it for me." The girl rung up the items and looked at the register. "That will be forty five hundred ryo ma'am." Rias smiled and handed her the money before taking her bags leaving.

With still five hundred ryo left in her budget Rias walked through the market. Spotting a help wanted sign in the window. Rias walked into a small restaurant.

Walking up to the counter she asked for the manager. A moment later a tall slender man in his mid thirties walked out. "Yes ma'am how can I help you?" He asked. "Well I saw you had a help wanted sign in the window and was wondering what you were hiring for?"

"Well I do need a waitress. When can you start?" He asked. "Tomorrow if you want." She smiled. "That's perfect. I'll do orientation and have your uniform tomorrow morning at nine."

Rias' eyes brightened. "Thank you sir. You won't be disappointed. " she said squealing as she ran home.

With it being summer vacation she could use the money from the job to buy new clothes and shinobi gear then resign when she went back to school.

Going home Rias transformed back to Naruto. "That personality gets stronger every time I use it. I'll have to ask Shin about it next time I see her." He said as he thought of his plan for the night. He could transform into a bird and sneak into the library for books on chakra and ninjutsu.

Going to bed early once again he woke up around midnight. Cracking the window slightly he transformed into a small bird, before flying out the window.

Landing inside the open window of the library Naruto transformed into a spider as he looked around for the shinobi section.

Thanks to the fact that this technique actually transforms the user inside and out. Naruto didn't trip any of the chakra sensors in the area. Which would have sounded should someone use a transformation jutsu to come in after hours.

Naruto moved into the shinobi section as he turned back into a bird. In one talon he took a book on the basics of chakra control. In the other he took a book on the basics of fuinjustu and in his beak he took a book on suiton ninjutsu. He didn't know exactly what it was but it sounded cool.

Flapping his wings he flew home and set the books on a table, before grabbing a blank scroll and a pen in his talons. Taking off again he headed for the Hokage tower.

Flying into the open window of the office he looked around for the large scroll he had seen his jiji studying when he came to visit once.

Transforming back to his normal form he began pushing the filing cabinet out of the way. When he did he tripped on the carpet causing him to cut his hand on the corner of the cabinet.

As stepped back in pain his blood splashed on the pictures of the Hokage. All but Hiruzen began to glow before a scroll fell out of the first and second, and two scrolls and a box fell out of the fourth. He picked them up and put them in his pockets.

Moving back to the cabinet Naruto finished pushing it out of the way. "Nothing." He said. He knew he didn't have long before the Anbu knew he was here. He moved the cabinet back before transforming back into a bird he flew back to his apartment. Looking over his shoulder he didn't see anyone following him.

When he arrived home he transformed back into his original form. He sat at the table and opened the scrolls from their contents. Apparently the first contained the secrets to unlocking something called the Mokuton as well as several high level earth and water jutsu.

The seconds contained the secret to the flying thunder God technique as well as several high ranking water jutsu, and something called the shadow clone jutsu.

The fourths first scroll contained improvements on the flying thunder God and the steps to learning the rasengan. His second scroll contained several storage seals. Having learned about them in school Naruto activated the first one.

Out of which came a book called 'fuinjustu level one' "now that looks like a fun read. For now though let's work on that chakra control book." He said as he got to work. These next couple of months were gonna be brutal.

* * *

That's chapter two. And to the anonymous reviewer. It's called fan fiction for a reason. If you want canon Naruto you are more than welcome to re read the manga.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since he had 'acquired' his new learning materials from the Hokage tower. His only accomplishment so far was storage seals and the bare basics of water manipulation with the hidden mist technique.

Apparently the second had taken a scroll containing it from a kiri camp during the First World War. Or so his notes claimed. While it still took him a couple of minutes to perform and the mist wasn't that thick. Naruto viewed it as progress.

He hadn't even touched any of the flying thunder God techniques. The fuinjustu on them was far to advanced. Even if he was taking to the art like a dog to its own crap. He knew that would have to wait a while. His goal being to have the initial technique down by graduation in a couple of years.

Chakra control was another damning area of his training. Using something called a scooter. A item he found in the fourths box along with a letter gifting it to him from the land of snow.

He learned that his chakra levels were low Jonin. While having no control training. A lesson that was to be taught this upcoming year. Made his control non existent.

Which was another reason he hadn't made much headway in his ninjutsu training. He had spent a majority of his time on control practice.

Now his control was at least existent. According to the scouter two weeks had produced a low academy level of control.

In this time he had also worked his part time job, and his assassin job. Mostly low level thugs in the red light district. Guys people wouldn't miss or go looking for.

Which brings us to where our young hero currently is. Walking down the street Naruto was currently headed home as Rias from another day at work.

As she walked down the street her uniform which consisted of black tights sneakers and a tight blue polo shirt clung to her body. She notice a young boy and woman sitting on the corner in front of a shop.

Their clothes were torn and dirty as they huddled close together. Walking up Rias squatted in front of them. "What's wrong ma'am? Why are you out here?" She asked.

"My husband was killed by a wild animal. He still owed on the store that we built our house over. The bank foreclosed and took everything from us. We've been out here two days." She said looking down.

Rias' heart dropped at what the woman had told her. Killing that man out of spite had caused so much trouble for his family. A family that was innocent of any wrongdoing.

Reaching into her purse Rias pulled out a roll of bills. "This is some of the tip money I've been saving up from work. It should buy you a couple of nights at a decent hotel with hot meals. This way you have somewhere safe to leave your son while you look for work." The woman reared up as she took the money. Without a thought she stood up wrapping her arms around Rias as she buried her face in the girls breast. "Thank you so much young lady." She said before picking her son up to go find a hotel.

Rias looked at the building with its foreclosed sign. If he remembered from listening to his landlord when someone buys a foreclosure they only take over the payments. So if he went to the bank tomorrow as Rias he could use some of his assassin money to buy the store and hopefully put the woman back to work. He'd let her move into the loft she had previously lost and simply take rent from her check so it didn't feel like a handout.

Deciding that it was to late to do anything now and that the woman and child were safe for the night Rias stopped buy the liquor store picked up a bottle of rum and went home.

Sitting in his dining room Naruto began downing glad after glass of rum. Not caring about his inevitable intoxication. Just wanting to forget how much pain he caused those two. How many others had suffered because of the men he killed. How many now sat homeless because their family bread winner was now dead. All thanks to him.

As he poured himself another glad he heard the voice of his employer call from behind him. "Not even gonna offer me a glass when I make a point to come visit?" Her voice rang in mock shock. "Grab a cup and help yourself." He said depressively.

She did just that as she sat across from him. "I figured this day would come soon enough. Now you see that you must pick your kills more carefully. As every action has a equal and opposite reaction. For every move you make there are consequences. Now that you've learned that I expect you to calculate your kills better." She chastised.

"Damn come here to lecture me and drink my booze. You sound like my wife only without the good stuff." Naruto huffed as he took a large gulp from his glass.

The shinigami couldn't help but giggle. "Tell you what. Graduate and I'll give you 'the good stuff' as you call it. I did however come to gift you something." She said reaching into her robe.

Naruto raised a eyebrow as she dug around in her cleavage. When she withdrew her hand she held a nodachi. "This my boy is called a Zanpakto. I am the only being who can forge these blades. As these blades can cut both the living and the dead. The thing is. This blade grows with you. Right now it has no name no true shape. But as you get stronger so will it.

It will gain a shape. And when it is ready it will tell you it's name. But you must carry it with you at all possible times. For only when it is with you does it have the ability to grow. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. However I don't know anything about kenjutsu. Where do you expect me to learn?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"That's up to you. I would suggest using the gifts I've already given you to figure that out." She winked disappearing into the wind.

* * *

When it comes to Naruto's training I gave him the jutsu but not the skill as I won't be doing the scroll mission so this is where he goes into the office.

As for his starving. It's not that the villagers hate him. Ok maybe one or two. But he's six. Six year olds are not financial geniuses. He's getting better but not there yet


	4. Chapter 4

The summer had ended and it was once again time for our young hero to return to the academy. In the past couple of months Naruto's training had progressed as far as It would without a sensei to properly train him. His fuinjustu was coming along, but he still couldn't figure out that seal that was in his father's box.

In regards to to ninjutsu he had learned the hidden mist jutsu, and study it to the point where he could summon the mist within a couple of seconds. He'd also taken to the Doton technique headhunter jutsu. It took a week or two to get down, but it was worth it in the end. Continuing on water his best ninjutsu by far was the water bullet jutsu. While he only learned three techniques in that time frame the important part was that he was proficient with them. Being able to use them on a moments notice.

Chakra control had been a tougher subject. One that took up the majority of his training. Beginning with leaf balancing before moving on to tree climbing. He worked himself to exhaustion on more than one occasion.

His scouter now showed him that he had reached up to low genin control thanks to his intense control training.

Walking in Naruto took his seat. His bald still strapped to his side as it had been since the day it was given to him. Looking through the seconds notes he had taken the Shinigami's advice to use his gifts he already had. In preparation for use of the flying thunder God slash. The second had included notes on the basics of his personal kenjutsu style. Something Naruto was very appreciative of.

He'd carried his sword with him every waking minute, and even went so far as to sleep with it. Still it had not talked to him once. 'Guess patience is a virtue.' He thought to himself as he sat and waited for the lesson to begin.

As he sat he saw the object of all the girls affection walk in. Sasuke Uchiha the last of his clan still within the village. Through some drunken shinobi at his part time job. He had learned that Sasuke's brother Itachi had slaughtered the his entire clan save his brother in one night.

The shock and loss had sent Sasuke into a downward spiral of depression. It didn't help that every girl wanted the Uchiha heir for his namesake alone. Going so far as to throw themselves at him day after day. Naruto didn't care for the boys name. But being a orphan himself he felt for the boy. The though bringing a question to mind. 'Is it better to lose everything. Or to have nothing in the first place so you never know the feeling of loss?'

The thought stayed with Naruto through the day as the lectures drowned on and on. So at lunch he decided he would get his answer.

He walked up to the boy as he sat under a shady tree alone eating his meal. "Yo mind if I sit?" Naruto asked as black eyes met blue. "Yes I do. I've got no time for you I need to achieve my goals so I don't have time for friends or meaningless conversation." The boy replied.

Naruto shrugged and turned to leave. But as he did something tugged at him. He turned his head and gazed at his classmate. "You know Sasuke. If there's one thing I've learned. It's that one man does not make a army. I'm sure your brother has allies by now. After all who wouldn't want a Uchiha strong enough to destroy his entire clan in one night within their ranks. You'll need someone to watch your back, and help clear the path that leads to your goal. My goal is to become Hokage. It would help to have a future clan head in my corner. So if I help you find Itachi and defeat him. What do you say you help me become Hokage?" Naruto smile as Sasuke looked up at him.

"Don't answer now. Take the rest of the day to think on it. I'll get your answer after school lets out." He waved as he walked off to go about his day.

Throughout the day Sasuke repeated Naruto's words in his head. It was true. At his current level he wasn't even one percent ready to stand in Itachi's presence again let alone beat the man. Training on his own would do nothing if he didn't have someone to test his progress against.

Naruto did have a air of professionalism that seemed to form after the break. Their goals also coincided with each others. Sasuke could bring down his brother and Naruto would gain recognition for aiding in the hunt. He'd have to test Naruto though. He needed to make sure the boy was up to snuff. Otherwise testing his metal against him would prove nothing. That sword was another thing. Itachi had been skilled at Kenjutsu during his time in the leaf. Kenjutsu was something Sasuke hadn't even begun training in.

With two Sharingan pitted against each other they'd be on even footing. Which meant Sasuke needed more weapons in his arsenal.

The day drew to a close and Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke at the main gate. As he moved towards him Naruto smiled. "So have you come to a desicion?" He asked.

"I'm in. On one condition." Naruto raised a eyebrow but motioned him to continue. "You and me. All out war at the training grounds right now." He said gauging Natuto's reaction.

"That's fine with me. I know just the place." He said motioning Sasuke to follow him as he headed for the training grounds.

As they arrived Naruto turned to his classmate and grinned. "Now let's get this started shall we?" He said dropping his coat to the ground.


End file.
